Flower Blossom
by TohruROX2221
Summary: Yes, I realize it is a stupid title...it's a Korhu and/or Tyo story, whatever you wanna call that pairing. It's cute, I guess...and a certain kitty kitty is sleeping with Mommy tonight, if you ever watch South Park.


Tohru sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Tohru, your feet are so cold," Kyo commented. "Are you sure you don't want the thermostat on?"

"I'm positive, Kyo-kun," Tohru said absently. She was listening to her favorite song on her iPod, Caramelldansen.

"What are you listening to?" Kyo asked. He stole one of Tohru's headphones and put it in his ear:

S kom och, dansa med oss, klappa era hnder, gr som vi gr, ta ngra steg t vnster, lyssna och lr, missa inte chansen, nu r vi hr med, caramelldansen....

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?!" Kyo yelled as he slammed the headphone on the bed. "YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF MUSIC?!" He screamed at the iPod. "IT'S NOT EVEN JAPANESE!!!!"

"Well, of course not," Tohru said with a smile. "It Swedish!"

"SWEDISH?! AS IN FROM SWEDEN?!" He stalked out of the room. "I'M OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

Tohru just placed the hot onigiri on the table. "Dinner!" She called in her sweet voice.

"NO!!" Kyo said. "IT IS NOT TIME FOR DINNER!!" He stalked out of the room.

"Don't mind him," Shigure said. "It seems that a certain Kyo-head is on his period."

"WHAT?!" Yuki and Kyo called.

"Damn Shigure, I am NOT on my period!" He said.

"I know, Kyo," Yuki said, teasingly. "It ended yesterday."

"You better watch your mouth!!!"

"What was that, stupid cat?"

"You mind repeating that?!"

"Stupid. CAT."

"ARGH!!!!!!"

Kyo stormed to his room.

"Kyo, shoes off in the house." Shigure called. "And eat some food, you look anorexic!"

"NOT HUNGRY!!!" Kyo called. He was angry, all right. Angry that Tohru could be happy all the time but he couldn't. He punched his wall a few times. Suddenly there were footsteps and a knock at the door. He opened it, expecting Yuki.

"YOU DAMN RAT, I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY!"

Tohru was taken a back. "I'm not Yuki," she said in her nicest voice.

"Oh, sorry." He looked at his feet. How could he mistake Tohru for Yuki?

"I heard pounding and got worried."

"I was pounding against my wall, was all. I hate living here! Shigure is always trying to be Mr. Smarty Pants, and Yuki's, well, YUKI, and you're so pretty," he heard himself say. Luckily Tohru didn't hear. She was standing in his room.

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS SO MESSY?!"

"What?"

"Your room, it's a mess!" She cleaned it for him. Suddenly her eye fell on something in the corner. "I didn't know you had a computer!"

"Neither did I, actually," he said. He walked over to it. He pressed one finger to the screen. A bunch of dust collected on the tip of his finger. Whoa, he thought. How long has this been here?

"How long has this been here?" He said.

"How should I know?" Tohru asked. She smiled. "If you want any, I made onigiri."

"NOT HUNGRY!!!!" He yelled again. He shoved Tohru out and slammed the door. He didn't know why, he just wanted her out. He turned on the computer. _**Welcome!!**_ It said. _**Please enter your name:**_

K-Y-O SPACE S-O-H-M-A, he typed. _**Welcome, KYO SOHMA!**_ The message on the screen read. He typed MySpace in the search bar when he was done with everything. He made an account and looked up TOHRU HONDA. Three results came up: one of a girl in the U.S.A. (hell if I know, Kyo thought), one in South Korea, and finally, the one he was looking for, one in Japan. He clicked on it.

SEND FRIEND REQUEST was the first thing he saw. He clicked on it. SEND he clicked again.

"Your request has been sent. A message has been sent to this user…" he stopped reading. Suddenly he stormed out of the house. He grabbed his shoes. Everyone looked up. "I'M GOING OUT!!!" He yelled when they stared.

"Don't come back until you know how to fight me," Yuki called.

The pwnsome angry symbol from animes appeared on Kyo's head.

"Yuki," Shigure said. "By the way, Kyo, can you pick up some….."

_**SLAM!! **_Kyo started crying when no one could hear him. The only person in that house he cared about was Tohru, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He ran and hid in a tree all night. At around 5:47 A.M. (A/N: Hahaha, I HAD to add a time LOOK) =P he heard a noise.

"Mmmmmwe." It said.

"Mmmwe?!" He called back. He held up his cat ear.

"MEEEEEEEOW!" He heard better this time.

"Another goddamn cat stuck in a goddamn tree!" The cat fell, and for some reason, he ran to catch it. He did. "Alright, enough playing around…." He looked at the cat's collar. "MR. BIGGLESWORTH?! WHAT KIND OF CRAPPOLA IS THAT?!"

He started walking away. Mr. Bigglesworth followed. "Hey, cat, go home."

"MEOOW!!!" (But I am.)

"NOT WITH ME, YOU'RE NOT!!!!"

"Meoooooooooooooooow." (But my owner lives with you.)

"Figures Yuki would choose a name like Mr. Bigglesworth…"

"Meow?" (Yuki?)

Kyo didn't hear that last part. Hahahaha. Pickles.

"YUKI, I'VE GOT YOUR CAT FOR YOU!"

Yuki looked frightened. "KYO!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY OR INTERESTED IN YOU!!!"

"NOT ME!!!! I'm talking about THIS!!!" He held up Mr. Bigglesworth.

"Meow?"

Tohru walked downstairs. "Yuki, I'm leaving for work, and I….."

She noticed Mr. Bigglesworth on Kyo's shoulder. "KYO!! You found my cat!!" She grabbed Mr. Bigglesworth.

"This is YOUR CAT?!" Kyo said.

"Yes, I've had him for three months. That's the meowing you heard from my room Yuki, it wasn't Kyo!"

"It sounded like, well, uh…you can probably guess."

"YOU THOGHT WE WERE HAVING SEX?!" Kyo yelled.

"Yesssssss," Yuki said with an evil grin.

Kyo pushed up his sleeve. "OKAY, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!!!!"

Kyo threw his arm out to punch, but Yuki grabbed his fist before it came in contact with his face. Without even trying, he flipped Kyo onto the ground.

"Ow," Kyo said.

Mr. Bigglesworth laughed but it came out as a purr. "**_SHUT UP, DAMN CAT!!_**" Kyo said.

Yuki was unmoved. "He's finally lost hope in his own kind," he said distastefully.

* * *

**Yay, my firstest Fruits Basket fanfiction. You like? And please, read my other stories Island II and So, Miley. The first is under Books/Gordon Korman, and the other is under TV/Hannah Montana. Please read and review those, and this one, too, although if you're reading THIS, you already have read this, so just review. Wow, that was longer than I was hoping for.**


End file.
